Shiro Neko
by kuro403
Summary: Au,Ichigo takes in a kitten thinking he doing the right thing until he finds out the kitten is cursed. find out who it is! Sorry about the summary. IchiXHitsu, redo chap 10,11
1. Chapter 1

Redo white kitty edited by redwolf89

Ichigo was walking home after a long day of work as he neared the steps leading up to his house, he heard something move about in the bushes right near to where he was standing, cursorily he walked closely to the bush and saw something white, kneeling down to get a better look, Ichigo gently moved the branch back to see a white fluffy kitten staring back at him.

Noticing that its white fur is covered in blood, Ichigo decided to bring it home with him. "You're pretty small for a kitten, come on let's get you out of the cold and cleaned up." Ichigo said gently to the shivering kitten, picking it up with one hand and holding it closely to his chest for some warmth while he took off his scarf to wrap it around the kitten to keep it warm.

Once Ichigo walked through the door, he went straight into the living room and placed the kitten down on the couch and went off to get the first aid kit from the kitchen in one of the cupboards. When Ichigo walked back into the room he smiled at the kitten all cuddled up in his scarf, sitting down on the floor he leaned over and picked up the kitten and placed it in his lap so he can get a better look at it.

"Now let me see where by you are hurt, it looks like you have been attacked" Ichigo said, gently pulling off the scarf to see cuts on its legs and bite marks on its back and a cut on its face, once he finished looking at the kitten all over he went straight to work cleaning the wounds.

"There you go little guy, tomorrow I'm going to make an appointment with the vets to get these all checked out and see if I missed something." When Ichigo finished cleaning up the cuts and bit marks, he laid the kitten back down on the couch with the scarf wrapped around him again.

"It's been a long day" Ichigo yawned as he looked at the time, placing the first aid kit on the table behind him, he decided go and wash up and get ready for bed.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and went downstairs to check on the little guest he rescued, walking into the living room he couldn't help but smile at the kitten still cuddled up against the scarf fast asleep. Ichigo could tell he likes it and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and the kitten for when he wakes up.

Once he finished his breakfast and washed up, Ichigo walked over to the phone in the kitchen to make an appointment with the vets. Half hour later when Ichigo walked back into the living room he saw that the kitten is sitting up on the couch and looking around the room, Ichigo walked over and sat at the other end of the couch, getting the kitten attention.

"Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you. How about I give you a name" Ichigo reached out his hand so the kitten could smell his scent and know that he wasn't a threat. The kitten tilted his head to the side looking curious to what he had in mind.

"Now that's cute, I have been around my sisters far too long." Ichigo thought for a moment longer for a name.  
"How about calling you Shiro?" Shiro likes the name Ichigo had given him and gives a small meow to tell Ichigo that he agrees with it. Shiro started to walk over to him but hesitated for a second before deciding that he is a very nice guy and went over to him placing his head on his lap purring softly as Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Aren't you friendly? Now let's get you to your appointment" Shiro looked up at him then look back down not liking the sound of that, Ichigo laughed and got up off the couch.

"How long am I going to play pet?" Shiro thought not minding that Ichigo picked him up and wrapped him back up in the scarf so he wouldn't get cold.

Hope you all like it until next time

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here chap two its little slow the next chapter will show more of Shiro hope you guys will like this. Thank you for the reviews! It made me sooo happpyy and adding it to your favorites and being follower I'm happy you all enjoy it. If there any mistakes sorry.

Shiro: Kuro doesn't own Bleach if she did we will all be cats….

Chapter 2 Vet

Ichigo put Shiro next to him on the passenger side of the car.

"There you go" Ichigo got in driver seat started the car now heading to the vet office.

Ichigo pick up shiro shut the door lock the doors walk up the steps to the office.

Now in side…

"Hello have appointment today?"

"Hi yes I do made appointment today I found him" Ichigo looks down at the sleeping kitten in his arms he looks back up at the sectary.

"Awe isn't he a cutie what's his name did you give him one?"

"Yes I did its Shiro Kurosaki" Sectary look down to find his name found it.

"Just sighed these papers and want until we call your name it wont be to long"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" She smiled.

Ichigo sighing the papers a guy walks in with a dog Shiro wakes up sees the dog he flinches Ichigo saw he awake.

"Hey your awake" Ichigo scratches his ears Shiro purrs cuddles up to him. "Why dons this all ways feels so good if that fleabag gets close to me I will claw every inch of his body I hate dogs!" Shiro thinking while glaring at the poor dog who not even paying any attention to him Shiro saw he old so he felt relieve.

"Shiro Kurosaki!"

"That's you" Ichigo got up walk over headed to the lady headed her the papers Ichigo walk in room put Shiro on the table.

"Don't be scared Shiro I brought you here because of your wounds I'm not a vet"

"I HATE VETS!" Shiro thought he looks round started crying Ichigo pick him up to keep him from meowing vet came in Ichigo smiled at her.

"Nice to see you Yoruichi san"

"Its nice to see you to Ichigo san who this little guy?"

"Little?" Shiro thought he glares at the purple hair women Ichigo put him on the table again shiro started meowing again.

"Don't worry cutie pie why don't you have pretty eyes" Ichigo notice them this morning there turquoise very interesting color Ichigo never saw a cat with that color eyes.

"Now let me see your wounds" Yoruichi un rap them look at them she saw the bit marks on the poor kitten some of his far missing dried blood on his white coat.

"He needs stitches the bit marks or big and a rabbi shot" Shiro shiver he started struggling under her hand Yoruichi started petting him Shiro clam down a little.

"All right is there anything else?"

"He a stray right?"

"I don't really know if he is or not I found him in my bush"

"Humm ok I will give him shots and check him out see if they're anything wrong"

"Thank you"

"Your welcomes stay here with him he very scared"

"I will"

Shiro got his stitches and shots he didn't like that very much he clawed at her and bit her they had to sedated him.

"Sorry about that"

"He was scared Ichigo every dog and cat dons it he a kitten, so are you going to look for his owners?"

"Yea going to make posters and go round ask people I guess"

"All right you can take him home he going to sleep the whole way"

"Thanks again. Ichigo paid Yoruichi said" comes back the 18th"

"Ok thanks again"

"Your welcome ja ne"

"Ja ne"

Ichigo left carrying Shiro who asleep Ichigo got in his car now driving home.

Outside

"Hey Ichigo!" He turns round to see his friend.

"Hey Rukia have off today"

"Yup did they make you get off?"

"Yes I had a patience last night who told me to go home" Ichigo laughs while taking shiro out Rukia notice the kitten. (Ichigo a doctor, Rukia nurse.)

"When did you get a pet he so Kawaii!"

"Found him in the bush toke him to the vet he all beat up"

"Poor thing what attack?"

"Don't know want to come in? "

"Sure"

In side

"Are you going to keep him?"

"I need to find his owners if he has any"

"Hum I think he a stray if he is own he would have a collar on"

"You are right"

"I'm going over to orithime do you want to come?" Ichigo thought about it he didn't want to leave shiro by him self he doesn't have a litter box or food.

"I can't need to go shopping"

"Oh ok I will tell orithime your busy"

"Thanks Rukia" She smiled got up put her coat on. (Its winter.)

"I should get going I have food in the car I don't want to keep them waiting"

"What the party for again?" Rukia look at Ichigo sighed because he all ways forgets things but he been working a lot soo she will let this slide.

"Its for her engagement" Ichigo drop his jacket look at her.

"I can't believe I forgot!"

"Its fine Ichigo she knows you been over work"

"No I'm going I can ask my sisters to look after Shiro"

"Why don't you just bring him?" Ichigo thought about it nod he walk over to him pick shiro up said" lets go before where late"

"Yup can't keep them waiting"

Both walk out heading to the party.

TBC

Hope all of you like it. Like I said next chap will be better. In next chap… who is orithime marrying? Not telling until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here chap 3! Hope you all like it; well I got two reviews for shouen ai keeping on reviewing tell me yes or no k.

If they're any grammar or spelling mistakes sorry not the greatest speller!

_Shiro thoughts_

** Ichigo thoughts**

Shiro: Kuro doesn't own bleach she just loves us.

Ichigo: She loves you too much Shiro.

Kuro:…..yes I do who wouldn't!

Shiro & Ichigo:…

Chapter 3

Party

At Orithime's

Ichigo knock on the door a woman with short blonde hair extreme breast answers it.

"Hello Ichigo san Rukia san!"

"Hello Matsumoto san how you been?"

"Great come in!" Ichigo and Rukia step in looking round seeing everyone are ready there.

"Here let me have your coats"

"Thank you Matsumoto"

"Call me Rangiku orithime over there with her friend Tatsuki" Rangiku points to the other side of the room she standing next to her best friend. Ichigo walk over Orithime saw Ichigo coming when he reaches their Orithime gave Ichigo big hug.

"Kurosaki I am sooo happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you Inoue how you been?" Orithime smile said" Very busy with work and the wedding you been busy right?"

"Yes I got lot of new patience's"

"Oh are they going to be ok?"

"Yes they will be fine no worry's" Ichigo smiled Rukia walk over orithime gave her big hug to both started talking.

"How work going Inoue?"

"Fine the kids are great this year" (Orithime is a 1st grade teacher.)

"That's great how the wedding planning going?"

"Good I know who my bride maids are" Everyone in the room heard her all the women look at each over.

"Now I got everyone attention I will announce it" Everyone gather round orithime toke out peace paper.

"Ok first bride maid is… Tasaki and Rukia and Rangiku!" Everyone clap shiro sitting on the couch looking at everyone.

"_Why am I here there to many people_" Shiro thought he saw Ichigo coming over sat down pick him up started patting him.

"How are you feeling shiro?" He purred Ichigo chuckle at the cat.

"Never thought of you as cat person?" Ichigo look up saw his best bud Ichigo laugh he sat down.

"Saw him in my bush and toke him in he a good cat well…kitten"

"Oh are you keeping it?"

"Yea why not orithime invite you to?"

"Yea"

Both stayed silent someone came over sat down.

"Hey look its groom of honor" Renji yelled Ichigo laugh he punch Renji arm play fully the groom just shook his head.

"Hey Ulquiorra"

"Hi Kurosaki"

" So when you're wedding?" Ulquiorra shrug said" We haven't decided yet" Ulquiorra look at kitten in Ichigo lap.

"When did you get the kitten Ichigo?" Ichigo look at Shiro pat his ears said" Two days ago why?"

"Just asking. Ulquiorra look at shiro thinking" He not a normal kitten" Shiro look at Ulquiorra with his big eyes Ulquiorra about to say something then Orithime came over.

"Ulquiorra there you are I been looking for you" She smiled Ulquiorra gave her a small smile he got up wave to Ichigo and Renij both left hand and hand.

"Sooo how long are you going to stay?" Renji ask Ichigo.

"Not to long I need to go shopping"

"Oh ok I wont be here to long either" Everyone enjoying them self's Ichigo walk over to orithime.

"I got to go I will call you" She smiled said" Thank you for coming Kurosaki"

"Your welcome Inoue" Ichigo hung her orithime return the hung said" Ja ne"

"Ja ne" Ichigo said bye to everyone else he walk out putting Shiro in car.

"Ichigo!" He turns round to see Rukia walking over.

"Hey what's up?"

"Here orithime told me to give this to you" Plate of food and a cake.

"Tell her thanks"

"I will, see you at work" She left Ichigo wave he said see you there went to the store.

Ichigo pick up kitten food litter box toys and some other stuff kittens need.

Now at home…

"All done, come here Shiro I got your food here, here kitty kitty" Ichigo spotted him playing with his shoelace.

"Hey don't play with that!" Ichigo toke his shoes away running after Shiro who ran under the couch Ichigo bent down on his keens looking under the couch trying to find him.

"Shiro come here!" Shiro hiss.

"Don't you hiss at me mister!"

"_I am not eating that disgusting food! Humph stupid human" _

"Come here Shiro…fine I will leave you be"

"_Great now he making me feel bad didn't mean to hiss at him….fine I will try your disgusting cat food." _Shiro came out Ichigo saw him smiled he pick him up toke him over to his food. (In the kitchen.)

"Here your food shiro hope you like it" Shiro eating it, he likes it.

"_For once its actually good" _

"You like it huh good" Ichigo doing his paper work Shiro running round Ichigo got up saw him playing with his ball Ichigo laughing because he going all psycho moving his paw like he dancing.

"Crazy cat" Ichigo walk in his kitchen to get a cup of tea warm him self up pouring hot water in his cup now drinking it. He saw Shiro running round Shiro stop playing he walk over to Ichigo rubbing his head against his pants purring.

"Hey Shiro done playing?" Ichigo pick him up taking him to the living room sat down turn the TV on (He taking break from paper work.) Ichigo patting Shiro rubbing his ears he purring up storm Shiro lying across Ichigo legs all spread out.

Ichigo watching TV he ends up falling sleep Shiro toke a nap with him he laying on his lap.

Ichigo felt something ruff and wet….

"**Is something licking me**?" Ichigo thought then he realize its Shiro licking him.

"Wake up I'm hungry!" Ichigo blink he looks over saw Shiro on his lap he blink again.

"What?" Shiro tilt his head to the side with his big eyes.

"Nya?"

"Yea I think I need more sleep cats cant talk" Ichigo got up stretch look over to see Shiro getting up stretching to he jump down from the couch.

"Come on Shiro lets get you some food"

"Finally!" Ichigo stop look over to Shiro he froze.

"You did not just talk!" Shiro now froze he look up to Ichigo then thought _"O well I should just tell him maybe he can help me_.

"…Don't freak out" Ichigo sat on his couch staring at his pet who is talking!

"At least you didn't scream"

"I'm not going to scream just freak out about the whole talking cat thing" Ichigo said while freaking out in his head!

Shiro laugh he sat down now looking at his owner.

"I'm not a ordinary cat" he kind of figure that out he not ordinary cat Ichigo nod for him to continue shiro got up walk over jump on the couch sat down.

"Some one curse me that's why I'm like this" Shiro stare at Ichigo with his pleading eyes said" Can you help me? Ichigo stood dumb found he look at Shiro feeling really sorry for him. "**What should I do**?"

TBC

Well tell me what you think be nice until next time

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sooo sorrryyyy for the long wait! Well here chap 4 hope you all like it! If there any mistakes sorry I'm trying my best!

Shiro: Kuro doesn't own BLEACH!

Ichigo: If she did we will be all animals….

**Ichigo thoughts **

_shiro thoughts_

Chapter 4

Curse Kitty

Ichigo deep in thought until Shiro spoke up again.

"Are you going to help me?" Ichigo look at Shiro who gave him puss in boots eyes Ichigo sweat drop thinking" **how can you say no to that. " **Ichigo nod.

"Yea I will help you **but **you need to tell me everything" Shiro nod said" I will tell you everything tomorrow I told you to much today."

"All right then that's fine with me…their one thing I want to know."

"What?" Toushirou tilt his head to the side wondering what he going to ask?

"Do you have a name I been calling you Shiro I think its right I know your real name?" Shiro thought about "_I should tell him my real name". _

"Sure I will tell you its Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Well then I will call you Toushirou then can I still call you Shiro?" Toushirou nod Ichigo got up look over to Toushirou who staring at peace string that's dangling from blanket on couch Ichigo laugh he just to cute Ichigo thought to himself.

"Toushirou do you want some food?" Ichigo ask his little friend who is to busy playing with the string.

"Toushirou?" He looks up with the string in his mouth Ichigo started laughing Toushirou walk over to him.

"Here your food."

"Thank you." He drop the string started eating Ichigo sat down at table started eating his dinner.

Change of scenery…

Three girls walk in office they stand in front of there boss who waiting to hear what they have to say…

"My lady we lost the kitten we don't know where he at?" She look at them then glare said" What do you, mean you lost him!" she roar the three woman jump.

Another girl with wavy hair spoke up.

"We did what you told us to do but he escape we try to get him back." She waves her hand all three-woman turn into owls one white the other black the last one gray.

"Leave before I change my mind." All three bows flow away a man standing next to her.

"There useless cant even looks after a kitten."

" Don't underestimate that kitten Grimmjow I want you to find him bring him here."

"Yeah anything else."

"Don't let him get away we cant afford someone finding out." Grimmjow nod left heading out to find this trouble making white kitten.

Back at Ichigo's

Ichigo reading book he felt something on his leg he look down to see Shiro.

"Hey Shiro what's wrong?" He look up said" I need to tell you something." Ichigo still not use to the whole talking cat thing.

"Sure what is it?" Ichigo pick him up put him on his lap started petting him.

"The person who curse me I don't know where to begin."

"Hum how about I ask you some questions?" Shiro nod Ichigo smiled.

"How did she get you?" Toushirou sighed said" I was walking round I had nowhere to go my parents kick me out."

Ichigo eyes winded said" Why?"

"Long story." Ichigo nod said" She toke you in." Toushirou nod said" yes and she toke care of me then put the curse on me so I wont tell anyone what she doing."

"Don't worry Toushirou I will help you out." Ichigo smiled continue petting him Toushirou started purring Ichigo smiled an didn't mind petting him he has such soft far, Toushirou fall asleep on his lap.

Couple minutes later…

Ichigo done his paperwork he stretches his arms there sore from sitting in the same position for so long. He about to get up to stretch his legs Ichigo look down to see Toushirou still sleeping on his lap all curled up Ichigo smiled at little Shiro Ichigo pick Toushirou up then got up from his chair.

"Lets go to bed Shiro." Ichigo walking out of his office heading to his bedroom.

Outside…

A men walking round he stop sniff the air he caught scent he smirk continue walking he found what he looking for.

TBC

Hope all likes it! Until next time

~Kuro~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here chap 5 hope you guys didn't wait to long for this chap! Thank you all for reviewing and being follower adding it to your favorites I'm glad everyone likes it XD, I finally made my decision it's going to be shounen ai if you all don't like it then don't read it. I wasn't going to do it I know I wrote a note about it and everything so I'm doing it really want to do this paring for awhile so I cant wait!

If you guys want juicy lemon scenes I am going to write it there will be warnings and everything that will be in later chaps. So the cute fluffy scenes will be in next chap there will be Kawaii (Cute) scenes! Now on with the story hope you all like it.

Grimmjow: Kuro doesn't own bleach if she did I wont be bad guy.

Toushirou: …she did make you bad guy?

Ichigo:….on with story before fights brakes out.

Chapter 5 Trouble Kitten?

Ichigo woke up this morning to something licking him Ichigo open his eyes to see shiro.

"Ohayōgozaimasu (Good morning) shiro." Shiro lick Ichigo again Ichigo smiled pet shiro he got out bed went in bathroom did what he had to do came out saw shiro still on his bed.

Ichigo thought about yesterday. "_Was that all just a dream or did that really happen?" _

"Lets go down stirs get some breakfast." Ichigo told shiro who followed Ichigo down stirs into kitchen. Ichigo took out eggs and some bacon and pours some cat food in shiro boll and gave him wet food as well.

Toushirou look up at Ichigo meowed Ichigo smiled at cat.

"_Maybe I was dreaming." _Shiro done eating walk over to Ichigo sat down in front of him. Toushirou said Ichigo name witch case him to jump up look down to see Shiro staring at him.

"So it wasn't a dream…thought so." Toushirou look upset Ichigo notice that he got up from his chair walk up to him bent down on his keens.

"Didn't mean to upset you Toushirou I'm still getting use to this ok." Toushirou nod said ok.

"Your lucky I have off from work."

"How many days?" Toushirou ask out of curiosity.

"Just this week." Toushirou nod Ichigo got up walk over to sink put his plate in started washing it after he done put way he look over to see Toushirou playing with one of his toys.

The doorbell rang Ichigo walk over to door open it to see man round his age he tall with spiky sky blue hair and light blue eyes Ichigo didn't like the feel he getting off this guy so he had play nice.

"Hi can I help you?" The man grin said" yes you can I'm looking for my sister kitten he small and white with turquoise eyes have you seen him?"

Ichigo turn his head to see Toushirou playing with string again he looks at man reply.

"No I haven't." Grimmjow wanted to punch this guy he glare at Ichigo push him out his way he saw Toushirou he pick him up by neck.

"Hello trouble maker." Toushirou stare wide eye at Grimmjow in fear.

"Grimmjow…. " Ichigo ran over yelled" leave him alone!" Grimmjow shove Ichigo out his way Ichigo punch him in face Toushirou flinch in fear for Ichigo.

"Leave him lone Grimmjow I will go with you!" Ichigo watch as his little Shiro gave him self up to this guy.

"No Shiro!" Grimmjow gave him devious smirk Toushirou bit Grimmjow hand he drop Toushirou.

"You little shit!" Toushirou turn in his human form kick Grimmjow legs he fall backwards Toushirou ran over to Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo." Ichigo felt someone grab his hand he look up saw a guy he short he can pass as middle schooler he has white hair turquoise eyes just like Shiro Ichigo stare at him.

"Quick staring at me come on! Shiro yelled at Ichigo annoyed.

"All right I'm coming." Toushirou yank on Ichigo arm dragging him out of his house running to nowhere Ichigo wondering if this guy is Toushirou if he is...

" _Why is this happening to me I want to be nice and help him but never I would thought this happening?"_

"Ichigo lets go in here my scent will get mix in with theirs." Ichigo nod both walk in store Ichigo look down at Toushirou saw he only wearing his jacket…

"Ah Toushirou lets go to clothing section you need some clothes." Toushirou blush nod now at clothes section Ichigo looking at some pants guessing Toushirou size ,Toushirou grab hat scarf walk over to him Ichigo look at him smiled.

"Found what you want?" Toushirou nod while looking at shirts Ichigo wondering what's wrong with him so he going to ask.

"Hey Toushirou what's wrong?" Toushirou look up at him then back down Ichigo wonder if he did something wrong?

"This is all my fault I should have never let you get involve." Ichigo put his hands on Toushirou shoulders turn him so he can look at him Toushirou look up at him with surprise look on his face.

"This is not your fault ok I said I will help you and I am so don't worry ok?" Ichigo let go of his shoulders Toushirou only nod then finally said" ok."

"Good now lets find you some clothes."

Toushirou said" ok."

Toushirou found some clothes he like Ichigo paid for them he got change into one of outfits; Toushirou didn't like fact that Ichigo pay for them. Ichigo said he didn't mid it Toushirou kept saying he would pay him back some how Ichigo just said fine.

"We cant be out here Grimmjow will find us!" Toushirou pull Ichigo arm he looks at Toushirou Ichigo didn't like how frightened Toushirou look so he looks at Toushirou said.

"Shiro tell me who is this Grimmjow guy? What dons he wants from you?"

Toushirou look in Ichigo eyes he can tell how concern Ichigo is so he has to tell him.

Grimmjow walking round trying to find Toushirou he sniff the air again Grimmjow getting frustrated because he can't find his scent anywhere and he cant ford to lose him Harribel will have his ass if he didn't bring him back.

"Damn cant find him anywhere, where the hell are you?!"

Outside of shop

Toushirou explaining to Ichigo about Grimmjow.

"So he after you because of?"

"Her name Tia Harribel she the one who turn me into a cat and now after me because I escape she afraid I'm going to tell someone about what she doing." Ichigo nod said" Lets go I have a friend that can help us out."

"You can't tell them Ichigo."

"I wont we can stay there until tomorrow is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Good lets go." Ichigo grab shopping bag Toushirou grab bag started walking following Ichigo to his friend house.

TBC

Hope you all like it and now you all know who it is Harribel I think she cool lol hope you all like pic for story isnt cute? review tell me what you all think be nice until next time

~Kuro~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone here chap 6! Hope you all didn't wait to long for this chap, this chap has cute fluffy scenes that make you all say awwwe how Kawaii! It means cute! I love saying that word anyway hope you all like this chap. And thank you for all wonderful reviews! If there any mistakes I am very sorry trying my best to not make any!

Toushirou: Kuro doesn't own Bleach!

Ichigo: if she did there will be tons of cuteness

Toushirou:…..he said cuteness…

Ichigo: Shut up!

Me: HAHAHA!

Ulquiorra: Your all nuts…..

Chapter 6

Helping friend

Ichigo walking down street with Toushirou behind him he turns his head to see Toushirou looking round Ichigo chuckle." _He so curious its cute how he acts sometimes…I did not just thought of that!"_

"Ichigo are we all most there?" Toushirou brought Ichigo out of his thoughts he look to see Toushirou next to him waiting for his answer.

"Yea we are just few houses down." Toushirou nod he yawn.

"Tired?"

"Just little I will be fine." They made it to house Ichigo and Toushirou walk up to house now at front door Ichigo knock couple times young woman answer it with short black hair with violet eyes she look at Ichigo and Toushirou.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Ichigo chuckle little finally says.

"I need your help Rukia." Rukia nods let them in now in living room Rukia handed them tea she sat down look at them finally spoke.

"So what's going on you need my help with?" Ichigo trying to think of something that wont sound crazy or weird.

"We need your help can we stay here until tomorrow?" Rukia look puzzle at that wondering what the hell going on? Rukia look at

Toushirou also wondering where Ichigo meet the young boy.

"Ok first thing where did you meet him?" Ichigo look at Toushirou wondering how he going to tell her with out telling Toushirou secret?

"I met him…I cant lie to you sorry Toushirou Rukia my childhood friend I cant lie to her." Toushirou look at her thought about then said," she wont tell anyone?" Ichigo shook his head said no she wont.

"Ok you see someone curse me." Rukia nod so he could go on Toushirou toke a deep breath told her his story Rukia never heard such thing you never know what's out there.

"All right I will help you out but you need to tell me who been chasing you?"

"His name Grimmjow he Harribel right hand man I don't really know anything about him other then that."

"That's ok Toushirou you gave us all we need to know." Toushirou gave him a small smile Ichigo pat him on the head Rukia watch them with smile on her face then grin.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rukia ask Toushirou nod Ichigo sips his tea.

"How can you turn human?" Toushirou thought about how to explain it.

"You see I was are ready human its not that hard to turn back the only hard part is switching back and forth it tans to drain your energy." Rukia and Ichigo nod in understanding.

"How about I make us a snack are you guys hungry?"

"Yea I am are you shiro?" Toushirou gave small nod.

"I will be right back." Ichigo laid back on the couch let out sigh Toushirou still afraid of Grimmjow following them but he has Ichigo and Rukia now proctoring him.

"_I hope nothing bad happens to them, still getting use to this no one has ever been this kind to me my parents weren't this nice I'm happy I met Ichigo."_

Toushirou laid his head on Ichigo lap who jump little didn't expect that at the moment, Ichigo look down saw Toushirou sleeping on his lap he toke the hat off so he could feel more conferrable.

Ichigo pet his cat ears Ichigo didn't know he could still have them when he turn human who would have known.

"You are so cute sometimes shiro." Rukia walk in with a grin on her face at the cute scene Ichigo stroking Toushirou hair who sleeping peacefully on his lap he also purring witch made Rukia giggle she walk over sat a tray down handed Ichigo sandwich.

"So how long are you going to let him stay with you?" Rukia ask while nibbling on her sandwich Ichigo look at her thought for minute, said" don't know I can't leave him out in the street he can stay with me as long as he wants." Rukia smiled little she can tell how much Ichigo likes him she wondering how old the boy is?

"How old is he?" Ichigo look at Rukia shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know." Rukia wondering how could someone do that to this poor kid.

"I have to do some things I will see you later."

"All right see you later Rukia thanks again." Rukia smiled said" Your welcome, you're my friend make your self at home I will be back home later."

"Ok bye." Rukia wave bye so did Ichigo she left he laid down Toushirou open his eyes look at Ichigo.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Toushirou shake his head.

"No I heard Rukia leave." Toushirou yawn he stretch fall back down he laid his head on Ichigo chest.

"Tried?" Toushirou nod snuggle up to Ichigo he like his scent smiled like cologne very defiant the smell clog my nachos I was in this dream like state just by his smell.

"Toushirou?" Ichigo put his head up a bit to look at Toushirou to see him rubbing his head against his chest.

"Toushirou are you ok?" Shiro stop blush in embarrassment he turn his head little to see Ichigo looking at him in confusion Toushirou got off Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo sometimes I lose my senses it's a cat thing." Ichigo shake his head put his hand on Toushirou shoulder led him back down with him.

"Its fine I'm not mad lets take little nap." Toushirou nod snuggle up to Ichigo both fall sleep.

Outside…

Grimmjow walking round he lost Toushirou completely he growled stop at park sat on bench.

"Grimmjow what are you doing here?" He looks up smirk.

"Well, well look who it is isn't it Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra look at Grimmjow his face is blank in side he nervous he dons not like the fact Grimmjow is here…

"Why are you here?" He kept his voice clam Grimmjow shrug his shoulders said" Looking for Harribel pet have you seen him?" Grimmjow question Ulquiorra raise eyebrow.

"Her pet? She never hade one we where remember…never mind you are still her pet." After that he walk way Grimmjow shot up furious at Ulquiorra comment yelled.

"Get back here you coward!"

"I'm not coward Grimmjow I just don't have time for you." He kept walking now out of eyesight.

"Damn! I have to go back with out that fucking cat going to kill him when I find him!" Grimmjow toke out his phone dial someone number the person pick up.

"Are you up for hunting?" The person other line smirk said…yes Grimmjow had sarcastic grin on his face said "good..."

Back at Rukia's

Rukia came back at 5:00 clock she unlock her door came in toke her shoes off walking over to kitchen put groceries away after she done that Rukia walk in living room to see cutest scene ever.

Ichigo sleep on the couch with Toushirou on top of him Ichigo arm wrap round Toushirou waist protectively his over arm on Toushirou back, Toushirou all sprawl out both his legs hanging off him his one hand on Ichigo face the over in his hair Toushirou face in Ichigo neck Rukia toke picture of them on her cell phone.

"Now isn't that cute." Ichigo open his eyes groan he move little but stop he didn't want to wake Toushirou.

"You wake?" Ichigo heard familiar voice he look over to see Rukia grinning he sigh he toke Toushirou hands off his face and hair.

"Had good nap?" Ichigo nod he looks at Toushirou all sprawl Ichigo chuckle little at him he look at clock said 5:07.

"Cant believe I slept that long." Rukia walk over sat on love seat.

"You had long day, how Toushirou?" Rukia nod her head towards Toushirou Ichigo got up little with out waking kitten.

"He fine just little shaken up by Grimmjow other then that he fine." Rukia nod she could tell Toushirou grown attach to Ichigo then she thought about.

"Are you going to holiday party?" Ichigo did double take he forgot about that! She look at Ichigo he did not like that look on Rukia face.

"You forgot about it didn't you Kurosaki?" Rukia question Ichigo he put his hand on his face yes he sighed.

"Yea sorry Rukia so much happen my mind isn't all there." He gave her small smile Rukia just shake her head.

"Its fine it's Friday at Orithime's try to make it you can bring Toushirou if you want." Toushirou turn to the other side facing the couch he made noise witch case Rukia to laugh.

"What was that?" Rukia laugh out Ichigo didn't know what it was he thought it was cute.

"Don't know he makes weird noises in his sleep all the time." Rukia stop laughing she got up from love seat.

"Going to make us some dinner is Toushirou picky?" Ichigo shake his head.

"Nah as long as it doesn't smell he good." Rukia nod left Toushirou open his eyes yawn stretch he look up saw Ichigo she smiled.

"You awake." Ichigo ask Shiro who rubbing his eyes in cute manner Ichigo thought, '_isn't he adorable_…._I really need to stop thinking like this."_

"Yea what time is it?" Ichigo clock the clock read 5:17.

"5:17 Rukia making dinner that would be done round six what do you want to do?" Toushirou shrug Ichigo look at tv said" Want to watch some tv?"

"Sure let me run to the bathroom first."

"ok." Toushirou went to bathroom Ichigo looking threw the channels Toushirou came back he sat down next to Ichigo he watching some crime show.

"Ichigo." He turns his head to look at Toushirou.

"Yea?" Shiro smiled little look up at Kurosaki.

"Thank you for everything." Kurosaki gave him bright smile said" Your welcome I don't mind helping you." Shiro crawled on Ichigo lap snuggles up to him.

" I am very happy you found me." Ichigo smiled said" So am I."

TBC

AWW wasn't that Kawaii! Hope you all enjoy it leave me review I love reviews tell me what you think about this chap be nice until next time

~Kuro~


	7. Side story

Hey everyone Kuro here with side story! I will try to get chap 7 up before Christmas if I don't it will be up in some time in January! Thank you all for reviewing, I do have beta, I don't like keeping people waiting so after this story ends I will go back fix everything. Hope you all like this side story! If they're any mistakes sorry! Shiro: Kuro doesn't own BLEACH. Side story

Who gave him catnip?

Ichigo sitting on couch reading his paper work sighing them as well Rukia walks in turn her head to see Shiro running round putting his body under carpet then poke his head out.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh then he playing with who knows what running up stirs then down up and down.

Rukia walk in kitchen get her self-glass of ice tea she heard big bang Rukia turn her head to see Shiro ran into basement door.

"Shiro are you ok?" Shiro mewled he look round saw his toy ran over to it started playing with it running round with bird he stops climb counter knock ice tea over Rukia shake her head said" bad Shiro get down." started licking ice tea Rukia pick him up put him down he ran off Rukia clean up mess and wonder what's wrong with him.

Now in living room

"Ichigo what's wrong with Shiro?" Ichigo snap his head up laugh.

"I gave him catnip." Ichigo replied with a laugh he thinks its funny how crazy cats can get on it.

"Oh that's why he acting like this." Ichigo nod he got up toke out spot light.1

"Watch this Shiro goes nuts with this he loves it." Rukia nod said" Your having fun with this aren't you?" Ichigo nod said" yup."

Ichigo turn it on started moving it Shiro came over trying to get it Shiro pawing at it and getting frustrated with it Ichigo turning light in circles now Shiro going in circles trying to get it Ichigo turn light off Shiro looking for it wondering where it went.

"Where did it go Shiro?" He looking round Ichigo turn it back on Shiro started pawing at it gain Rukia started laughing she never saw a cat who goes crazy with this light thing.

"All right Ichigo he getting annoyed with it."

"He loves it." Ichigo turn it off Shiro looking round now disappointed, He spot his toy bird put it in his mouth started dragging it with him in kitchen you can see him running and sliding all over place with toy bird. (Kitchen floor hardwood floors.)

"How long will he been like that?" Rukia watching him from living room Ichigo look up saw what Shiro doing he thought about it.

"Not to long I gave it to him not to long a go."

Couple minutes later Shiro on couch dead sleep. " Told you he dead asleep. Rukia laughs he all cuddle up with his toy bird.

"Don't give him catnip again he knock everything over."

"All right when you come over my place you can see him again on catnip.

"All right night Ichigo."

"Night."

Ichigo picks him up toke him in bedroom to sleep.

"Good night Shiro." He purred Ichigo shakes his head fall asleep, who could wonder how crazy a cat can get on catnip.

END

Don't ask me where this came from lol I think its funny I hope you all like it to keep a look out for my Christmas one shot with Toushirou and Byakuya its base off lovely Halloween its called lovely Christmas present. Until next time

~Kuro~


	8. Chapter 7

Hello Kuro here with chap 7! Hope you all didn't wait to long for this I try my best to get this up, I'm glad you all like my side story, if there any mistakes I'm sorry!

Toushirou: Kuro doesn't own BLEACH she just likes making us into animals.

Ichigo: Enjoy.

Chapter 7 Not again!

Rukia walk in living room to hear Ichigo and Toushirou talking she over heard the last sentence she smiled at that.

"_I would hate to interrupt them buut they need dinner". _Rukia thought to her self she walks in.

"Hey guys dinner ready." Both Ichigo Toushirou look up Ichigo notice he holding Toushirou hand he let go blushing madly so is Toushirou Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction.

"Where coming."  
Ichigo said he got up so did Toushirou follow Ichigo in dining room. Rukia put everything on table, there having miso soup tofu with crab sauce, chirashi sushi yuzu crème bruilee with tea and water,

Eating dinner Rukia good cook she been taught by the best chief.

Dinner over now Rukia and Ichigo cleaning table Toushirou helping as well.

Now living room watching some tv

"Well I'm going to bed have to get up early have class to teach."1

Ichigo look away from tv nod.

"Ok good night Rukia don't worry I know where the guest rooms are."

"Ok I will see you tomorrow morning then good night Toushirou."

"Good night." Toushirou said sleepily Rukia try not to hug him he just to cute with the cat ears and everything.

Rukia walk way heading to her room Toushirou look at Ichigo he didn't really know how to ask him this but he going to give it a try.

"Ichigo can I ask you something?" Ichigo nod he can see Toushirou fidgeting Toushirou cheeks are tint pink.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He said quickly Ichigo understood him thought to him self. " _He so cute when he shy, I don't mind if he stays with me shiro probably doesn't like being alone in strange places anyway." _

"I don't mind as long you don't hog up all the planets." Toushirou smiled he yawn.

"Lets go to bed." Toushirou nod said yea both went of to bed.

Morning

Ichigo wake up to see Toushirou crawled up in ball next to him he in his cat form Ichigo couldn't believe how small he was well he kitten.

Ichigo carefully got out of bed with out waking Toushirou up he walk out room into bathroom after he done in there walk down stirs into kitchen to see Rukia making breakfast.

"Good morning Rukia." She turns round smiled.

"Good morning Ichigo." Rukia turn back round finish egg omelet now done turn off stove put some egg omelets on three dishes serve them to her guests.

"Thank you Rukia. Rukia sat down she said your welcome. look round didn't see Toushirou.

"Where Toushirou?" Ichigo eating omelet he look up at Rukia he swallow it.

"He sleeping I didn't want to wake him up." Rukia nod she look up at Ichigo.

"He slept with you last night?" Ichigo nod said" in his cat form Rukia." Rukia laugh she couldn't help but tease Ichigo. ichigo thought about something then he remember.

"Oh crap I need to take Shiro to his vet appointment crap I forgot!" he couldn't believe he forgot she going to kill him.

"Ichigo you forget everything what time is his appointment?"

Ichigo trying to remember when it is, "I think it's round two." Rukia nod she done eating her breakfast got up wash her dish dried it put it way.

"I have to get going tell Shiro I said good morning and take his time you both can stay as long as you like." Ichigo smiled nod.

"Thank you Rukia. Rukia turn round smiled said" your welcome." She left Ichigo started eating he deep in thought he couldn't believe he said all that to Toushirou lat night.

"I should go wake him up we need to see Yoruichi." Kurosaki clean his dish dried it put it away now heading to room.

Ichigo walk in saw Toushirou turn in his human form but he still has his ears and tail. Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed shake Toushirou shoulder.

"Hey Shiro you need to get up." Toushirou pull the planet over his head turn other side away from Ichigo who move closer pull the planet away from Shiro head.

"Toushirou you need to get up we need to go somewhere." Toushirou didn't move all he did was meow at Ichigo. "_Did he just meow?"_ Ichigo getting little frustrated he shake Toushirou shoulder he got a hiss from him.

" Don't hiss at me Hitsugaya." Toushirou move away from Ichigo who getting more annoyed by the second.

"Leave me alone." Toushirou open his eyes set up look up at Ichigo he rubbing his eyes witch makes him look like a kid.

"Shiro you need to get up and take a bath." Shiro ears perk up at that sentence he quickly got up but Ichigo grab him brought him to bathroom toke Shiro clothes off witch made him blush madly.

"Come on Shiro you need a bath." Toushirou biting Ichigo hand who trying to put him in tub Ichigo finally got him in tub thank god he filled it up before he put Shiro in.

Toushirou grab on to Ichigo arm, "You cant leave me in here I hate water!"

"I'm not going to leave you here lets wash you up."

After that adventure got dress now heading to vet office Toushirou saw the sign about to run way I grab his arm pulling him towards office.

"Change into your cat form." Toushirou sighed he change into his kitten form small white puffball.

Now inside Ichigo sign Shiro name in now waiting in waiting room Toushirou seems nervous just like last time.

"Hey she not going to hurt you she just going to take out stitches that's all." Toushirou nod laid his head down on Ichigo lap he pet Shiro ears witch made him purr Ichigo thinking that this is his weakness.

Young woman came out walk up to Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo good to see you again how Shiro?" he look up saw Yoruichi smiled at her.

"He is doing good, how are you?" Ichigo got up from chair following Yoruichi into room.

"I'm good now lets see how little Shiro doing." After she checks him over she toke out stitches and told Ichigo he ok gave him his next appointment.

"Thank you Yoruichi. She smiled said welcome Ichigo left now in car.

"See I told you it wasn't going to be that bad." Toushirou only nod said" I still hate them where are we going?"

"Back to my house." Toushirou froze, " _he can't be serious we cant go back there!" _

Toushirou look at Ichigo in panic mode.

"We can't go back their Ichigo it's dangerous!" Ichigo stop at red light look at Toushirou.

"We are going to be fine ok I have lot stuff to do at home I cant abandoned my work." Light turn green, Shiro nod he forgot Ichigo doctor he has lots of work to do.

Now at house

Toushirou looking round sniffing air he didn't smell Grimmjow anywhere but he still afraid of him showing up. Ichigo walk in put Shiro down he didn't budge at all Ichigo concern for him he never seem kitten this scared before.

Ichigo pick him up brought him in his study room laid him on his lap Shiro crawl up in ball toke nap Ichigo watch him sleep still concern for kitten.

Change of scenery…

Grimmjow walking down dark hallway he stop at door he sigh walk in saw Harribel at her desk she look up at him.

"You couldn't find my little kitten?" Grimmjow walk up to her desk.

"He got away he hid him self but I have someone to help me find him. Harribel grin said" good now go find him." Grimmjow walk out toke out his cell phone called person he pick up.

"Are you ready? Grimmjow grin said" Good." Hang up.

"Get ready kitten you are in for a treat.

TBC

1, I decided to make Rukia a art teacher instead of a nurse.

Hope you all like this chap the next chap show what Grimmjow up to and HAPPY NEW YEARS have safe New Year! Until next

~Kuro~


	9. Side story 2

Hey Kuro here with side story I know you want a chapter I'm little stuck with chapter 8 I don't want to rush into the whole plot I don't want to get writer block so that's why I wrote this side story hope you all like it~

I was watching the ring two got this little Ideal and I haven't watch the live action of Rurouni Kenshin my friend did and said it was awesome.

Wanted to say thanks to angyhitsu for reviewing I'm glad you like it so far your going to like chap 8 the person Grimmjow contacted will be reveal a lot of stuff going to happen . :)

Enjoy~

Ichigo: Kuro dons not own BLEACH or the movies, She just loves to embarrass us.

Toushirou: Enjoy.

Side story 2

Who would know being scared could be good thing?

Ichigo sitting in living room relaxing so is Toushirou he laying on Ichigo lap both watching movie Rurouni Kenshin live action movie, both of them are enjoying it they like fighting scenes specially the sword fighting. Its rainy day so both deiced to watch movies tonight instead of going out in rain. Ichigo running his hand threw Toushirou hair witch making him purr in delight.

"This movie actually good what do you think Shiro?" Toushirou rub his face against Ichigo hand.

"Tosh you're acting really loving today?" Toushirou stop blush, said" I'm sorry, yes I like it the action good."

"Its fine Shiro." Ichigo put his hand on shiro face.

"I don't mind you're to cute sometimes." Toushirou blush his face little red Ichigo chuckle Toushirou smile little his face still red. The movie over Ichigo got up toke the movie out he turn his head look at Toushirou.

"Want to watch a horror movie?" Toushirou look at Ichigo he not big fan of horror movies Toushirou could tell Ichigo wants to watch one so he nods.

"Sure." Ichigo put the movie in walk over to the couch sat down.

"What's the title?" Toushirou ask.

"Ring two its American version my friend said its really good." Ichigo press play movie started both watching it Toushirou waiting for a scary part to come on he embrace himself so he wont jump. He saw the girl coming out wall he dons not like this.

"This one good huh." Toushirou nod nothing really scary happen yet then he saw the main character in movie going into ambulance she then unzip the cover saw boy face Toushirou jump Ichigo notice Toushirou got scared.

"If you don't want to watch it shiro I can put on another movie." Toushirou shake his head.

"No I want to watch it." Later on middle of the movie shiro dons not like this movie the whole ideal she can come out TV freaks him out!

Toushirou is not sure if he could sleep tonight their TV in guest room and what if samara comes out of the TV… "_I need to stop its just movie!" _

Ichigo notice how scared he is his ears go back when he scared, shiro jump when girl pull boy into tv then at fair when samara show up behind him.

"Came here." Ichigo pull Toushirou towards him laid him down Toushirou back against Ichigo chest he raps his arms round Toushirou waist pulls him against him.

Ichigo feels bad he dons not like when his little kitten scared.

"I'm here to protect you." Ichigo left Shiro head up kiss his forehead Toushirou blush.

Ichigo brought his attention back to TV Toushirou watching movie he wonder what the first one was like? He hid his face in Ichigo arm.

"Hey its over I will tell you when next scary part comes on do you want snack?" Toushirou turn his head to look up at Ichigo he nod.

"What do you want?" Toushirou shrug his shoulders he doesn't really now what he wants and Shiro couldn't think because how close there faces where Toushirou turn him self round now faces Ichigo.

Shiro jump by the sound of the TV the music sorta scared him his ears want back again Ichigo got closer to shiro lips all most touching.

"Shiro don't be scared." Toushirou about to speak when Ichigo lips touch his Toushirou eyes went wide he couldn't believe Ichigo kissing him. Toushirou debating if he should kiss him back…

"_Should I kiss him back?" _Ichigo pull way he look hurt then said," I'm sorry I should've. Ichigo got cut off my pair of lips Toushirou respond to Ichigo kiss there kiss is gentle and passionate they pull way to take a breath.

"Kiss me again Ichi." Shiro said between breaths Ichigo pull their lip together again Toushirou open his mouth to let Ichigo tongue in now battle for dominates. Ichigo put his up Toushirou shirt pull part kissing his neck Toushirou holding back moans he put his hand on Ichigo thigh Ichigo about to take Shiro shirt off until…

His cell phone went off.

"Your kidding me right." Ichigo pick it up.

"Hello?" Ichigo said irritated voice.

"Geez hello to you to hey what are you doing?"

"Why?"

"You see me and Rukia got into fight can I come over?" Ichigo look at Toushirou who look confuse and mad he really wanted to finish what they where doing.

"Sure when you get here I don't want to hear about."

"Fine, fine I will be over in bit."

"Ok bye. Both hang up."

"Sorry Shiro Renji coming over he got fight with Rukia."

"Its fine when he leaves we can finish." Ichigo grin said," of cause." He kisses Toushirou who respond both in heated kiss then doorbell rang.

"Damn we will defiantly finishing this later. Toushirou laughs Ichigo went to get door.

END

Hope you all like it until next time

~Kuro~


	10. Chapter 8

Kuro back with chapter 8! Sorry for the veeerrryyy long wait! Hope you guys like this it toke me forever I don't like to spoil everything out in one chapter sooo you guys have to wait until chap 9 and 10 now on with story~

Ichigo: Kuro doesn't own us she just likes to make us suffer.

Toushirou: if the any mistakes sorry, Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Panther

Ichigo woke up didn't know he fall asleep at his desk.

"Man when did I fall sleep?" Ichigo stretch his legs and arms he look down to see Toushirou wasn't there he got up look round didn't see Toushirou.

"Shiro?" Ichigo called out walk out room went in bathroom couple minutes later Ichigo walk out he got shower went in his room put some clothes on walk back out now down stirs.

"Shiro I got your breakfast where are you?" Ichigo worried now where is Toushirou?

Ichigo look all over every inch of his house he look even outside he toke his phone out called his friend.

"Hey are you busy right now?" on the other line

"Nah not really I will be over little bit. 

"Thanks hurry up.

"I will try bye. 

"Bye. Ichigo hung up he look round went back inside.

Change scenery

Grimmjow and his partner walk in Harribel office she looks up from what she was doing.

"Hello Grimmjow." Harribel look at other man.

"And Starrk, what brings you here?" Grimmjow walks over to her desk drop bag open it reviles.

"Well you did fine job Grimmjow and Starrk you brought back my kitten."

Back at Ichigo's

"_Where could he be did they really take him? How could they get in? I hope he ok."_

A Knock brought Ichigo out of his thoughts walk over to door open it saw it was his friend.

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo let him in.

"Hey Renij."

Now leaving room..

Ichigo explain everything to Renji about Toushirou, Renji held up his hands said, "Wait." Ichigo stops Renji couldn't believe what he heard.

"So he can turn into cat the one you saved." Ichigo nod.

"Wow so where is he?" Ichigo look down then look back up at Renji.

"Someone toke him I search everywhere."

" What? Are you sure?" Ichigo nod.

"Yes I'm sure he was very scared yesterday I should've listen to him."

"Don't be so hard on your self Ichigo we will find him." Ichigo nod thought. "_I hope we do be strong Shiro I will find you." _

"Thank you Renji." Renji gave Ichigo small smile said, "No problem lets go." Ichigo nod got up both left the house looking all over city trying to find small white kitten…

Change scenery

Toushirou open his eyes to see he not in Ichigo office he in cage Shiro looks out of cage to see he in room.

"**Where am I this is not Ichigo house wait…Grimmjow find me I'm at…." **Toushirou close his eyes Harribel walk in Grimmjow behind her he shut the door behind him Harribel sat on her chair she reach down pick up cage put it on her desk open cage door toke Toushirou out.

"Hello Toushirou it's been while I heard you got owner he even gave you collar its pretty color to it kinda matches your eyes." Toushirou opens his eyes he looks at Harribel she grins.

"Tell me Toushirou how did you except?" Toushirou didn't say anything he stayed quit Grimmjow getting frustrated with him.

"Do you want me to get him to talk?" Grimmjow ask in annoyed tone Harribel said no she put him back in cage shut door she turn to Grimmjow.

"I want you to go back to boy house and kill him he knows to much." Grimmjow smirk said," done." He left Harribel turn her attention to kitten.

"You should have never run way or said anything to boy." she got up left room leaving Toushirou crying.

"**Please don't die Ichigo you are all I have left." **

Back at Ichigo's

Back at Ichigo house Renji trying to think what to do he could tell his best friend distress.

"Ichigo we look everywhere, where could he be?" Ichigo shrug he doesn't know where Shiro could be.

"I don't know he never told me where the place is at." Renji nod thought of something.

"Do you know where he lives?" Ichigo shake his head.

"I are ready told you he never told me where the place is."

"Wonder where it is."

"Me to."

"Look Ichigo I got to go I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming over."

"Your welcome what are friends for." Ichigo walk Renji to door before Renji left.

"Don't worry Ichigo we will find him." Ichigo nod Renji left Ichigo shut door lock it went to his office to do some work and he also needs plane.

Later that night….

Ichigo doing paper work until he heard noise outside his office he look up from his paper work got up walk over to window move curtain to side to see nothing so he went back to his paper work.

After couple minutes Ichigo done his work he got up stretch walk out office walking down hallway to bathroom.

He came out bathroom yawn now in kitchen Ichigo toke out glass pours some water.

**Crash!**

Ichigo put his glass down walk in his living room to see…

Panther coming towards him Ichigo froze he couldn't believe there panther in his living room.

"Long time no see human." Grimmjow gave sadistic smirk Ichigo stood there thinking,'_ oh no." _

TBC

Cliffhanger! Hope you all like it until next time

~Kuro~


	11. Chapter 9

Kuro here with chapter 9! Sorry everyone I hope you guys didn't wait to long I was sick and stuff so I couldn't really type but now I'm back with chap 9 now on with story!

Ichigo: Kuro doesn't own us if she did….who knows what she would do to us…

Grimmjow:….On with damn story, oh if there any mistakes deal with it!

Kuro:… hope you guys like fight scene I try my best with it!

Chapter 9

Where can I find Shiro?

Ichigo toke step back he look round to see his living room window broken he heard Grimmjow growl Ichigo look over at him.

"So human lets get this over with but I do like to play with my prey." Grimmjow gave Ichigo sadistic grin he walk closer to Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow stop said," You, I'm here to kill you." Ichigo face paled he couldn't believe this guy…panther what ever he is! **"He going to kill me for what saving shiro!"**

"I don't understand why you're going to kill me?!" Grimmjow look at Ichigo.

"Because you know to much about us oh don't worry about kitten we are taking good care of him." Ichigo eyes widen thought.

"**Shiro." **Grimmjow laugh at him Ichigo glare at Grimmjow.

"Where is he?" Ichi yelled out he wants to find his little Shiro.

"You think you can save him?" Grimmjow laugh again.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Like I would tell you." Grimmjow growled he jump on him knock him the ground clawed Ichigo chest he gasps in pain he saw blood dripping down from his chest.

Grimmjow grin then grow bigger he turn back to his human form his hair longer and have his ears and tail claws out to attack Ichigo again he walk over to Ichigo he kick him in stomach.

Ichigo gasp Grimmjow kick Ichigo again in the same spot Ichigo cough up bleed.

"You humans are so pathetic." Ichigo looks up glares at him Grimmjow just smirk.

"You think you can save kitten ha ha you make me laugh."

Grimmjow pick Ichigo up by his shirt held up his gun pointed it at Ichigo head.

"Now its time to say good bye any last words?" Ichigo look at gun went into shock.

"**Why is this happening to me? All I want to do is save Shiro…Shiro I cant die!" **

"Now die." Grimmjow pull the trigger Ichigo fall to ground Grimmjow got knock down onto floor.

"You son a of bitch!" Grimmjow yelled at stranger who interfered he stood in front of Ichigo he look down at Ichigo who bleeding from shot wound. He bent down toke his scarf off warp it round Ichigo shoulder stop the bleeding.

"You bastard why are you here?!"

"You know why I'm here Grimmjow you have no right to harm him even if Harribel told you to." Grimmjow growls he glaring at him bout to kill him.

"Stay out of this Ulquiorra or I will kill you."

"Try it you wont win." Grimmjow snarls he got up from the floor turns into his panther form he glares one last time at Ulquiorra left.

Ulquiorra walk over to Ichigo he bent down to look at wound he has concern for the boy.

"Ichigo can you hear me?" He not looking forward telling his fiancé about this Ichigo gasp then his face bunch up in pain.

"Ah who…?" Ichigo open one eye he blink couple times trying to clear his vision.

"Ichigo listen to me we need to take you to the hospital are you up to moving?" Ichigo nod he waiting for Ulquiorra to move him.

Ulquiorra lifting Ichigo up slowly off the floor carried him out of house into his car.

Now at hospital

After three hours Ulquiorra finally got chance to talk to Ichigo and see what happened?

"Tell me everything Ichigo." He nod think back when he found Shiro.

"I found Shir.. Toushirou in my bush he was injured so I toke care of him."

"Have you encounter Grimmjow before?" Ichigo nod he Remember Shiro being petrified when he saw Grimmjow.

"Ichigo you are in bad situation. Harribel I know her very well and she will do anything to find you and kill you she will do it her self if she wanted to." Ichigo stare at Ulquiorra now he have bad feeling what is he going to do he cant abounded Shiro.

"I have a plan you rest Grimmjow knows not to come near you now." Ichigo look confuse he ask.

"Why?" Ulquiorra sighed. "_I should tell him." _

"I use to be one of Harribel toys Grimmjow knows not to come near me or anyone I know and it's a very long story." Ichigo mouth drop open then he close it said," What?! Really?"

"Yes and the one you want to save Toushirou he Harribel favorite she will never let him go." Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a stern look said," What ever you do Ichigo don't go out by your self."

Ichigo nod he not going anywhere any time soon doctor came in.

"Doctor Kurosaki how are you feeling?" Ichigo look over to see doctor Unohana he smiled.

"Hello doctor, just sore feel little pain nothing serious." She smiled back.

"That's good to hear, your going to be staying here tonight you will be leaving tomorrow.

"Thank you Unohana san."

"Your welcome Kurosaki I will come by later." She bows left.

"I will be going." Ichigo look at Ulquiorra nod.

"Ok be safe." Its Ulquiorra turn to nod he walking then stop turn round.

"Remember Ichigo don't go anywhere alone be with someone I don't trust Harribel."

"Stop worry Ulquiorra I'm not going anywhere." Ulquiorra sighed then nod he turns back round left. Ichigo laid back down he couldn't believe that bullet missed his head Ulquiorra came in time to hit Grimmjow arm.

"At least it missed my head." Ichigo look at his shoulder its wrap up tight Ichigo let out sigh he grunts in pain Grimmjow did a number on his stomach and sides. Then Ichigo thought about his little kitten…

"…Shiro how am I going to get you back?"

Change scenery

Little white kitten laying in cage his head on floor he open his eyes he heard noise.

"Look who got caught again." Toushirou look up to see…

In Harribel office

"I can't believe you Grimmjow! You couldn't kill simple human?" She yelled out Grimmjow growled.

"I would have! Until Ulquiorra came save the human that bastard!" Harribel glare she is not happy to hear that name.

"What? Why would he interfere?" Harribel wonder she looked at Grimmjow.

"Go back to the others let me think of a plan." Grimmjow nod left office she set back in her chair thinking.

"Why would he come out now and why would he save that human?" 

"Humm I will find you Ulquiorra."

Change scenery

The mysterious man UN luck Toushirou cage door pick him up carried him out room now running down hallway trying to find door to get out building.

"Lets try this door." He opened it then close it now running again Toushirou spoke up.

"Keep going their exit down hall." Man nod kept running finally arrive he open door walk out now out side he saw bunch of dogs he hid in shadows. He put Toushirou in his jacket to hide Shiro scent he threw a rock dogs went after.

Now he can run for his life and Toushirous he saw the fence their hole under the fence he climb under.

"Toushirou I went you to go first hurry up." Toushirou nod climb under now it's his turn.

Now they're out away from building he picks Toushirou up again now heading to his car Shiro looks up at man smiles says.

"Thank you Byakuya." He looks down gave him small smile.

"Your welcome Toushirou now lets head to my place clean you up." Toushirou nods then he thinks.

"_Please don't be dead ichi." _

TBC

Hope you guys like it until next time

~Kuro~


	12. Shiro neko note

Hi everyone Kuro here with author note sorry its not new chapter or side story :'( Going to tell you all that Shiro Neko going on hiatus just for little while don't worry I'm not abandoning it I love this story more then my others!

When I do upload Shiro Neko I'm uploading two chapters! And cute side story with Ichigo and Toushirou, this story is very long like 25 chapters long so has long way to go. Hope you all still stay tune! Until then I am uploading that lemon scene from chap 11. Until next time

~Kuro~


	13. Chapter 10

Kuro here with redo chap! Yes I redid it! didn't really like where it was going. I change a few things like Toushirou not with Byakuya there just friends but I am putting him with someone you just have to guess~ He is going to end up with Ichigo or is he? Anyway hope you all like this redo enjoy~

Ichigo: Kuro doesn't own us.

Toushirou: She just like to torment us.

Ulquiorra: Enjoy the redo.

Grimmjow: If there any mistakes just deal with it!

Kuro: Looking for Beta if any of you would like to help me review or pm me, Now on with chap!

Chapter 10 redo

I miss you

They arrive at Byakuya house.

Byakuya park his car in garage before he got out Byakuya look over to see Shiro fallen asleep. He got out car shut door walk over to Toushirou open passage door he scoop up Shiro shut door lock it.

Now inside

Byakuya walk in everyone bows say good night master he walks to his chambers.

Byakuya in his room he lays Shiro down on couch.

"_What am I going to do with you?" _he thoughts Toushirou all ways finds away to get him self in trouble.

"Toushirou its time for bath." Shiro opens his eyes he saw Byakuya a smile tug his lips he yawns stretch then nod Byakuya pick him up brought him in bathroom.

The other side town

Everyone in up roar Harribel walking down hall way she now in her office.

"What happened?" Harribel ask Grimmjow and Coyote both didn't really want to answer but they have to.

"It seems someone broke in." Coyote said he step forward look at Harribel.

"And toke kitten we don't know why the person toke him." She glares at them both Coyote sighed he hates this why wont she bug Grimmjow why him?

"Go find the person who broke in! We cant let them get away now go!" Coyote Grimmjow nod left Harribel sat down thought who would take him?

Back at Byakuya's

In bathtub byakuya cleaning Toushirou in his kitten form his fur is drench in dirt.

"Toushirou how long where you luck up in that cage?" Toushirou look up at Byakuya said," about three days how did you know I got caught?"

"Someone told me." Toushirou wanted to ask who was it that told him.

"There all mud out now lets rinse soap out." Byakuya washing soap out Toushirou trying not to claw at him!

Now all fresh and clean Shiro laying on Byakuya thinking about his owner he wishes Ichi all right. Byakuya walk in saw Toushirou lying on his bed looking like he just lost his best friend.

"What's the matter Tosh?" Shiro look up then down Byakuya can see sadness in kitten eyes.

"I just miss someone." Byakuya nod sat down said," Lets go to bed." Shiro nod thought, "_I am tried." _Byakuya put on his pajamas got into bed Shiro walk over crawl up next to him fall sleep.

Next Day

Orithime done work she drove home thinking bout her wedding planes Orithime nervous about her wedding day she park car in drive way got out now heading in side. When Orithime got in she saw her fiancé smiled then notice he on the phone with serious expression his face. Orithime put her keys down on table walk up stirs to get change.

Couple minutes later she came back down now in kitchen.

"Welcome home hime." Orithime smiled at Ulquiorra.

"Hi honey how was work?"

"It was good." Orithime could tell something wrong.

"You come home late last night did something happen?"

They're sitting at kitchen table Ulquiorra look at Orithime.

"Ichigo in hospital he doing fine the doctor told him to stay yesterday he can go home today." Orithime all most fainted when she heard Ichigo in hospital.

"Why is Kurosaki in hospital?" Ulquiorra didn't want to tell her why but should he?

"Harribel she target Ichigo." Orithime dons not like where this is going she look at Ulquiorra.

"Why is Harribel after Ichigo?"

"Do you remember the little white kitten Ichigo brought over at our engagement?" Orithime trying to remember, '**did I see a kitten?"** Ulquiorra spoke up again.

"Do you remember Toushirou?" Orithime snap out of her thoughts when she heard that name.

"Yes I remember cute little Toushirou why?" Orithime question.

"Ichigo had him he found Toushirou in his bush treated his wounds, Toushirou found way out of lab." Orithime smiled little she happy he found way out of that horrible place then she thought.

"So that's why Harribel after Kurosaki where Toushirou now with him?" Ulquiorra shake his head Orithime frown she dons not like where this is going.

"They had him now I don't know where he is?" Orithime confuse she look at Ulquiorra questionly.

"I called coyote he told me Toushirou not there I know he help Grimmjow he only did it because he had to."

"I know he trying to get out but why help Grimmjow?" Orithime ask Ulquiorra he done drinking his tea.

"I don't really know why he helping him." Ulquiorra shake his head he doesn't really know now why he doing it but there is a reason.

"Orithime I want you to be careful for now on until we catch Harribel." Inoue smiled at her fiancé said," I will be fine sweetie don't worry." Orithime put her hand in his Ulquiorra smiled at her he hold her hand.

"I just don't want anything happen to you."

"Nothing will happen we need to worry about Toushirou." Ulquiorra nod he was told someone save Toushirou but who was it?

"I think I know who save Toushirou." Inoue trying to think of someone who would save Shiro who ever did she thankful.

"Who?" Orithime question she wants to know whom it is.

"If I am correct he in safe hands." Orithime nod she wondering who is he thinking about?

TBC

Hope you guys like it until next time

~Kuro~


	14. Chapter 11

Kuro here with very late redo chap I'm soooooooo soooorrrryyyy! Don't be mad! I will give you kitty Toushirou for being patient~ and I hope you all like this chap!

Shiro: Kuro doesn't own us…I really think she likes to torture me!

Ichigo: Aw my poor kitten, There are some warnings in this chapter cursing and mentions of child abuse that's it.

Grimmjow: Kuro looking for beta, if there any mistakes get over it.

Kuro: oh by the way I add new character hope you like him Enjoy~

Redo Chapter 11

Ichigo is release from Hospital Ulquiorra came pick him up now at Ulquiorra and Orithime's house. Ichigo felt unconformable at moment he looks round wondering where they went. Nothing against them but he just wants to go home sleep in his own bed.

In living room

"Kurosaki san here has some tea." Orithime hands Ichigo cup of tea he smiles at her, Orithime sits down she smiles back sitting in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo sip tea then said," Feeling fine just tried." Orithime nod in understanding Ulquiorra walk in he sits next to her.

"Ichigo I wanted to talk to you about something." Ichigo nod.

"Its about Toushirou." Ichigo sat edge of couch looking at Ulquiorra with big eyes.

"Is he ok?" Ichigo ask with concern voice he very worried about Shiro.

"He fine someone save him yesterday." Ichigo mouth drop open he wanted to yell but shut his mouth then said," Who saved him?"

"I'm not to sure." Ichigo look at Orithime. _"Should we be talking about this in front of Inoue?_

"Ulquiorra should we talk about this some where else?" Orithime giggle she knew Ichigo would ask that.

"Don't worry Kurosaki san I know all about Harribel." Ichigo turn his head look at Orithime with shock expression.

"Can I tell him?" Ulquiorra nod Orithime turns to Ichigo who still very shock.

"I use to work for Harribel." Ichigo face fall said," What?" Orithime nod she didn't want to but had to then.

"I'm hybreed to (That's what there called.) Just like Toushirou and Grimmjow." Ichigo didn't know what to say this is way too much for him.

"I know this is lot to take in." Ichigo nod he knew Orithime for while now he good friends with her he didn't expect this.

"What about you Ulquiorra?" He nod Orithime spoke up.

"Ulquiorra bat."

"Oh." That's all he could say for now Orithime giggle said," I'm fox have you seen Toushirou in his human form?"

"Yea I have he likes to stay in his kitten form more then his human." Orithime nod she knew Toushirou likes that form he never shows his human form to anyone.

"He must really like you Kurosaki san." Ichigo smiled he gland Shiro likes him he should of know Toushirou all ways purrs round him rub his leg curl up in his lap.

"**Great now I miss him more now!" **Ichigo turn his attention to back to them.

"Can you tell me why she took Toushirou in? He told me his family kick him out do you know why?" Ichigo ask Ulquiorra didn't know how to answer Ichigo question.

"Their lots of reasons Ichigo his parents weren't really nice people they use to abuse him physically and mentally."

Ichigo went numb who could do that to their child?

"Why would they do that to him?" Ulquiorra shrug he doesn't really know why but he knows Toushirou parents weren't really kind to him. They didn't want him because he was different.

"What brought them to kick him out?" Ulquiorra let out sigh he didn't really want to tell Ichigo this but he has no choice now.

"He told his family he like guys." Ichigo just gap Orithime also surprise by hearing that.

"Oh." Again that's all Ichigo could say Ulquiorra continue.

"Toushirou was only sixteen at that time he has to be twenty one now. His parents didn't mind throwing him out they didn't want him anyway it was just away to get rid of him. So he didn't mind going with Harribel she took his pain away."

Ichigo feels sorry for little kitten now he didn't know all that he went threw was so much pain.

"Ichigo right now all you should worried about is healing." Ichigo about to yell at Ulquiorra but Orithime cut him off.

"He rights Kurosaki san it's to dangerous Harribel wants you gone she can easily kill you now that you're injured." Ichigo look at Orithime she has a very serious look on her face then Inoue smiled at him.

"Don't worry we will find Toushirou bring him back we know you miss him." Ichigo blush can they tell he misses kitten who wouldn't he sooo damn cute.

"Inoue I'm going to go lay down now." Orithime jump up said," oh Kurosaki san I'm sorry here let me take you to the guest room you must be really tired."

"Yes I am thank you for tea and for telling me everything I will talk to you later Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra nod Ichigo got up Orithime lead him to guest room.

Now upstairs

Orithime walk in guest room with Ichigo behind her.

"If you need anything call us."

"I will thank you Inoue." She smiles says your welcome, Orithime left room went down stirs back in kitchen with her fiancé.

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo changes his clothes took while because of his shoulder it hurt every time he move it. Now change into looser clothes he laid down on bed thinking about what to do he doesn't have to go back to work until he fully healed.

"**I wonder how Shiro is? Hope this person nice to him treating him well." **Ichigo close his eyes fall asleep instantly.

Back with Toushirou

Later that evening Byakuya and Toushirou are walking in office Byakuya had meeting.

"Toushirou wait in here this meeting wont take long." Toushirou nod Byakuya turn round someone came in room.

"Kuchiki sama Ukitake sama is waiting for you follow me." Byakuya nod he turn to Toushirou.

"I will be right back if you want something to eat you can go down lobby they have café there."

"All right." Byakuya bout to leave he heard guy say something he look behind him saw a very shock faces.

"Chibi what are you doing here?" The young assistant said in shock voice he couldn't believe Toushirou there.

Shiro still staring at assistant didn't say word yet. "_It can't be him…it really is him."_ Shiro walk over to raven.

"I thought we wouldn't see each other again…so gland we finally get to see each other." Byakuya looking at them both said," Tell me where meeting room is?" Wolf didn't want to be late he wont get in way with this little reunion.

Raven told him where it was Byakuya left leaving two alone.

Toushirou look at him smiled real smile witch made young man smile.

"Tell me Toushirou how you been." Now sitting down Toushirou look at his long lost love he misses him so much.

"How about you Dark how you been?" Dark shrug said," good and you?" Toushirou blush little he never forgot how handsome Dark is he can just look at him he blushes. _"I feel like I'm sixteen again the way I'm acting!" _Toushirou yells in his mind he looks up at Dark.

"I'm fine, you look good how long have you been working here?" Dark smiled again thinking,"** Chibi hasn't change a bit I'm gland he still adorable." **

"I been working here for two years now Ukitake really nice guy. Gland he my boss." Toushirou nod in understanding he meet Ukitake before.

"What about you did you get way from her?" Shiro nod he look up.

"Yes I did, its long story Dark." Mousy nod he happy Toushirou got way.

"Hey are you hungry? Because I'm starve lets get bit to eat?"

"That sounds good." Both got up walking out room continuing their conversion talking about old times. _"This day isn't so bad after all." _Toushirou thought with smile on his face.

Back with Ichigo

Ichigo open his eyes he rub the sleep out of them he got up with groan his shoulder hurts like hell!

"Damn that hurts." Ichigo gritted out he got up went into bathroom after he was done went down stirs he look over to see what time it was. Its 8:46 pm Ichigo let out sigh he didn't want to sleep that late.

"Kurosaki san your up how was your nap?" Orithime said while putting food on dinning room table she turns round smiled at Ichigo.

"It was good I thought I miss dinner?" Orithime nod said" Yes but I thought leave some out for you."

"Thank you Inoue san you been very kind to me." Orithime smiled.

"Its no problem Kurosaki san you been threw a lot and you're my friend that what friends are for when you need them." Ichigo nod in understanding he would do the something.

Couple minutes later Ichigo done his late dinner took some pain meds now in living room watching some tv Orithime went up stirs for bed Ichigo yawn.

"I my as well go back to bed." Ichigo turn tv off went back up to his room walk in flop on bed waiting for sleep take over in little while it did. Ichigo hoping tomorrow wont be like today.

TBC

Hope you all enjoy redo 11 I took lot out from last chap. And yes I added Dark Mousy from DN Angel if any of you don't know him its fine you don't need to watch or read manga. if any of you like dark I didn't really change his personality if I did sorry. If you guys are mad that I put them together I had to! Don't worry ichi shiro will be together.. sometime :D until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
